There Goes My Life
by Hikaru Rouge
Summary: One Boy's Thoughts as he and his girlfriend face the challange of Teenage parenthood.


She squirmed a little in her seat during the silence. Her boyfriend noticed her nervousness, as she continued to twirl her thumbs around. He took her shaking hands into his firm ones.

"Kags, what's wrong?" he asked.

Kagome looked up into his golden eyes, tears forming in her chocolate ones.

"Inuyasha…." She said, chocking back on a sob. "I'm pregnant…"

* * *

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this._

_Got my whole life ahead._

_Hell I'm just a kid myself._

_How'm I gonna raise one._

* * *

"SHE'S WHAT!?" her father shouted.

Her mother just sat there, eyes to the floor, unable to look at anyone. Inuyasha's parents sat across from Kagome's parents, equally upset. Kagome looked as if she was going to start crying again, but Inuyasha held on to her.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Mr. Higurashi shouted, stomping towards Inuyasha.

"How dare you ruin my daughter's life!?"

"Don't you talk to my son like that!" Inutashio shouted, rising from his seat.

"Will you two shut up!?" Inuyasha said loudly. Both men fell silent. All attention was turned to the 17 year old.

'Look… I'm not going anywhere…" Inuyasha said, his voice shaking a little.

He never went against his father in his entire life. This was one big step. Maybe too big of a step…

"Knowing Kags, she won't want to get an abortion or give the kid up for adoption. So I'm staying and help her raise our baby…"

* * *

_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke._

_So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast._

_Oh well, those plans are long gone._

* * *

As he spoke, he could see all of his life's ambitions disappear like smoke. Go to school in America; get a med degree, all those dreams gone forever. But Kagome was also in the same boat. She was too kind hearted to give up a life before it even began, and she could never do it to flesh and blood.

Izayoi took a good look at her son, who pulled Kagome into a protective embrace.

She sighed.

"Are you sure Inuyasha?" she asked, surprising the other parents. They knew her well enough to know that she often tried to avoid getting involved in these situations.

Inuyasha nodded, hoping that this wasn't a trick.

Izayoi smiled, tears going down her beautiful face.

""You know we're always here to help…"

* * *

_And he said,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_Might as well kiss it all good-bye._

_There goes my life..._

* * *

Just as inuyasha said, he stayed around, helping Kagome anyway he can. Luckily for the two, she didn't start to show until after graduation. Naturally, the two would fight at times, claiming that the other ruined their lives. Their parents watched from the sidelines, as the kids tried to live the best they could under the circumstances, stepping in whenever needed. Thanks to the parental support, the tiny fights were resolved, each one apologizing, and it went on like this for 9 long months…

* * *

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later._

_That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator._

_Oh yeah...he loves that little girl._

* * *

"Watch me daddy! Watch me!" the four-year-old girl shouted from the top of the slide.

Inuyasha waited at the bottom, while Kagome watched from a nearby bench.

"Akane…. Be careful…" Kagome called out gently.

Akane giggled, as she took off, her wild jet-black hair flying everywhere, her dog-ears pinned to her head, and her pink sundress blew against her body.

Inuyasha caught her at the bottom, twirling her around in the air, making her laugh harder.

"Ok you two…" Kagome said smiling. "Let's go… Inu- papa's waiting for us…"

"Gampa! Gampa!" Akane said excitedly, as she settled herself on her father's shoulders and the two followed after Kagome.

* * *

_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,_

_As she fumbles up those stairs._

_She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear._

_Sleep tight, blue eyes and bouncin' curls_

* * *

"Akane… bed time…" Kagome called from upstairs.

"But I'm not tired…" Akane said sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"You heard your mother… off to bed…" Inuyasha said, picking her up from her spot on the couch where the two were watching TV, standing her up and gave her a gentle pat.

Akane slowly took off towards the stairs, teddy bear in tow. She gave him one small smile before taking off to her room.

* * *

_He smiles..._

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you, daddy good-night._

_There goes my life._

* * *

"Dad! A little help!?"

Inuyasha snapped back to reality, as Akane and Kagome were struggling with closing the overpacked suitcase.

"You two couldn't have done anymore shopping!?" Inuyasha asked. As they finally managed to close the damn thing.

The 18 year old gave a fanged grin as she sat on the bare mattress.

"It barely made the limit for you information dad!" Akane said.

Inuyasha took a good look at his beautiful daughter.

5'7, looked a lot like her mother. Soon to be a med student at Stanford University. His old dream. The odd part? She made the decision all on her own. No hints from the parents whatsoever.

* * *

_She had that Honda loaded down._

_With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express._

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go._

_She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._

* * *

Kagome bit her lip, as she gave Akane one last hug before she had to board the plane.

"Love you guys,…" she whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

"Now if you get homesick, just give us a call and we'll be there in a nano second!" Kagome said.

"Ma… " Akane said with a laugh. "I'll be fine…"

There were a few more goodbyes until the final boarding call.

"Well… this is it…" Akane said.

She slowly walked up to the gate. She turned to face her parents. She gave them a small wave, and boarded the plane.

* * *

_And he cried,_

_There goes my life._

_There goes my future, my everything._

_I love you._

_Baby good-bye._

* * *

"It's strange…." Kagome said, as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha hours later.

"What is?" he asked.

* * *

_There goes my life_

* * *

"How what you thought was the biggest mistake in your life turned out to be the greatest gift ever…."

* * *

_There goes my life_

* * *

Inuyasha nodded and kissed kagome.

* * *

_Baby good-bye._

* * *

"Thank you…. Kags…"

* * *

_Hikaru: I can't help it! The best inspirations come when I'm just listening to my iPod! The song used in this Story is "There Goes my Life" by Kenny Chesney. _

_So please review!!!!_


End file.
